


A Big Girl's Job

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Kudos: 1





	A Big Girl's Job

A Big Girl’s Job  
by  
Edward Hyde

“Is it time yet, Mummy?” Katie asked, excitedly. 

“Nearly.” Her mum smiled. “Why don’t you go and play in the pool for a little while? I’ll call you when I need you. Keep an eye on the little ones for me?” Katie happily went over to the inflatable paddling pool on the grass and got in with the five little ones who were already there.

Katie’s mum worked at a day-care for children aged four and under – babies really! Katie was not a baby – she was a big girl of nearly seven who went to Big School and today she had a very important big girl job! Sometimes, if she had a day off school, Mummy would bring Katie to work with her so that she could help out. In this way, she had got to know the smaller children quite well which made this day all the more special. Katie’s school had closed for the Summer on Wednesday but the day-care had carried on until Friday she she had spent Thursday helping her mum and now it was the end-of-term barbecue and her big day! Katie was going to be cooked for the little ones to enjoy. 

It was a lovely warm day so all the children, Katie included, were playing naked and having fun splashing each other with the cool water. All the children knew that Katie was going to be their special lunch and everyone was very happy. Lots of them were asking her questions and she enjoyed showing off her body to them. She was far from chubby but had a nice, meaty body, especially her round bottom – or rump, she had heard it called, now that she was a meat-girl. Katie was very proud, knowing that only big girls were allowed to be cooked!

“I’m going to eat your arm!” a sweet little blonde girl called Lucy announced before pretending to take noisy bites from Katie.

“I’m having your tummy!” a dark-haired by called Jack declared before doing likewise. Katie tossed her dark blonde hair and giggled as the little ones in the pool all pounced her and pretended to devour her like wild beasts. It was not long before she was pushed backwards into the water which, luckily, was only a few inches deep so as to be safe for the children. Everyone found a different piece to “attack”, including Katie’s intimate area, exposed between her splayed legs which were currently being gnawed on by a brother and sister, both making growling noises like wolves or lions feasting on a kill. One of the smallest girls didn’t seem to quite understand the “play” element of the attack and actually bit at Katie’s leg, making her yelp.

“Oh come on!” Katie’s mum laughed, coming over to see what the noise was about, “Wait until she’s cooked! You’ll all get tummy-aches if you eat her raw!” All the children, including Katie, giggled as they disbanded and she was able to sit up, her hair now plastered to her back. “Did it feel nice, being eaten?” her mum asked with a smile.

“Actually it did!” Katie blushed a little. “Jodie was licking my privates and that felt really nice!” 

“I see!” her mum tried to stifle a laugh. “I suppose we need to get you cooking if they’re all so hungry!” This was music to Katie’s ears! She practically launched herself out of the paddling pool and into the towel her mum was holding out for her. Moments later, she was holding her mum’s hand and walking over to the cooking area where she would be prepped for roasting by two of the nice ladies who worked alongside her mum at the day-care.

“Well what a lovely-looking piggy we have here!” Mrs Arnold grinned. 

“Oh yes! Delicious!” agreed Miss Miller. The barbecue itself was a permanent structure, used at least once a year by the day-care but far more often by the families and other private groups that would rent the building for parties, meetings and other gatherings. In front of it was a metal preparation table. Prompted by a pat on the surface from the younger of the two women, Katie hopped up onto it and sat swinging her feet, waiting to be oiled. 

“Right, I’ll leave you three to it.” Katie’s mum smiled. “I’d better go keep an eye on the others in the pool!”

“Right you are, Jane.” Mrs Arnold smiled. “We’ll make sure she’s delicious!”

“Oh I’ve no doubt about that!” Katie’s mum grinned. Then she leaned in to kiss her daughter on the cheek. “Enjoy cooking, sweetheart. And thank you again for agreeing to be the special lunch! I know everyone is looking forward to your meat. Love you.”

“Love you too, Mummy!” Katie grinned at her. “I hope I’ll be tasty!”

“Oh I’m sure you will!” her mum chuckled before kissing her again. “Goodbye!” Katie waved happily as her mum walked away then watched with interest as the ladies opened up the bottle of oil. 

“Lay on your tummy for me, dear.” Mrs Arnold instructed. Katie did as she was told and soon felt the pleasantly warm oil drizzled onto her back and rubbed it – it felt nice, like when the smaller children were licking, suckling and nibbling on her in the pool. She could feel them paying particular attention to her bottom and was pleased – she knew how many people were looking forward to a piece of it and wanted to make sure it would be tender and delicious. In fact, in preparation, she had asked her Daddy to give her a hard spanking every night before bed for the last two weeks. She hoped that Mummy would remember to save him a couple of slices for his dinner like he’d asked for. 

“Okay, roll over onto your back,” the instruction came, “but carefully!” Katie flipped over, feeling oily hands ensuring that she did not roll right off the fairly narrow table. Now she was laying on her back, looking up at the fluffy clouds in the blue sky, finding that having the front of her body oiled was even more pleasurable than the back – especially when her chest was rubbed and even more so when Miss Miller slipped two oily fingers inside her “privates”, explaining that she needed oiling inside so the spit could pass easily. 

Next, Katie knew, was the only bit she was not really looking forward to but understood that it was necessary for her meat to be delicious – the gutting! Having washed the oil off her hands, Miss Miller began to stroke her hair and forehead soothingly while Mrs Arnold, the more experienced of the two, picked up a short but very sharp-looking knife. 

“Close your eyes, poppet.” the older lady said kindly. Katie obeyed, grateful for Miss Miller’s comforting hands. There were a pause of a second or two which seemed to stretch on into eternity where nothing happened then suddenly it came – the sharp, burning pain as the knife was pushed in, a few inches below Katie’s belly-button, cutting through skin, fat and muscle. It was then drawn up towards her chest. Mercifully, the cutting only took a few seconds. 

Resisting the urge to look, Katie felt her innards being lifted out, hearing the wet, slopping sound as they were dropped into a waiting plastic bucket. She felt a tugging as Mrs Arnold cut various parts free but the pain never seemed to get any greater. In fact, she was barely aware of the pain now – whether because she had got used to it or whether her brain was flooding itself with pain-killing endorphins. Either way, Katie found herself feeling excited and a little giddy as her body cavity was emptied out. 

Next came such a strange sensation, she could not resist opening her eyes and lifting her head a little to see what was going on. Mrs Arnold had a hose in her hand, apparently run from a tap under the table, and was using it to rinse Katie out inside, the cold jet of water washing away the blood and pieces of gut and other gore that remained. 

“Just relax, honey.” she smiled at the little girl again. “Just getting you nice and clean then it will be time for the spit!” Miss Miller left her then, and Katie lay back looking up at the sky once more. The clouds looked pretty and she enjoyed trying to work out what the different shapes reminded her of. Somehow she felt just as if she was laying in the park on any normal sunny day, watching the clouds like she often did with Mummy and Daddy. The fact that she had been gutted like a fish and was now having her body-cavity washed in preparation for cooking barely registered in her mind. 

“There now! All done!” Mrs Arnold turned off the hose and smiled in a satisfied way just as Miss Miller returned with the freshly-oiled spit. 

“Okay, time to get this little piggy spitted!” the younger woman grinned. “Part your legs for me, sweetie.” The oily little girl did as she was told. Her heart was beating incredibly fast now – this was the moment she had been waiting for. She felt the sharp tip of the spit being pushed into her intimate hole, the hole that Miss Miller had oiled liberally a few minutes earlier. She had expected the metal to feel cold but it did not and at first the sensation of it sliding in was quite pleasant, feeling very much like when little Jodie had pretended to eat that part of her. But then the sharp, stinging pain came as the spike tore a path into her body.

The pain subsided quickly, however, as the spit found its way into Katie’s empty body cavity and the pleasure of the thick pole being smoothly slid inside her overwhelmed the discomfort. As Miss Miller continued to push, stood between Katie’s feet, Mrs Arnold reached inside and guided the pole between and behind her lungs until Katie could feel it pressing at the back of her throat. 

At that point, Miss Miller let go of the spit and walked around to the other end of the table then took hold of Katie under her arms and pulled her along the table. The naked, well-oiled little girl slid easily along the smooth metal and Mrs Miller gently guided her head back until it lolled over the end. The kindly young day-care worked then knelt down to smile reassuringly at Katie as Mrs Arnold pushed the spit through her throat and out her mouth. Miss Miller took hold of the bloody, protruding tip and pulled it through as far as it needed to go.

“Nearly done.” Miss Miller assured the impaled little meat-girl. Katie heard a metallic scraping then another sharp pain as her thighs were pierced by a thin skewer to ensure that she would turn with the spit. Another fixed her calves then a metallic cable-tie was used to pull her feet close to the spit. The process was then repeated with her arms and this time Katie was able to watch as the thin rod, spiked at both ends, was slide though a hole in the spit and her upper arms were pressed onto it. It reminded her a little of the thing Mummy used to cook jacket potatoes in the oven. Only one skewer was needed for her arms and then her wrists were secured the same way as her feet. To keep it from burning as she cooked, Mrs Arnold wrapped Katie’s pretty, dark blonde hair in foil.

Finally, Katie felt herself being lifted and placed over the coals. The heat actually felt nice, like sunbathing. Almost immediately, the mechanism began to turn her so that she would cook evenly. After the fourth or fifth rotation, once all the mess from her preparation was cleared away, she noticed that the small children had started to gather to watch her cook, all still naked and enjoying the sunshine. She wondered how many of them would cook when they were big girls? Not the boys, of course! Boys taste yucky! Everybody knows that!

Soon Katie began to feel sleepy. She could smell a delicious, smokey cooking smell – somebody must be having a barbecue near by! She tried to look at the clouds but they kept moving before she could decide what they looked like. It was hot, very hot, and she was so very sleepy. All the little children were watching something. Maybe it was a barbecue for them? She hoped she could have some too. After all, she was a good big girl who was helping Mummy. But she was so so sleepy. If she went to sleep, might she miss the food? She was sure someone would wake her up when it was time to eat. Yes, a little nap in the sunshine couldn’t hurt. Katie closed her eyes and her next but one breath was her last. 

As the lovely little meatgirl continued to cook, the ladies of the day-care rubbed their naked little charges with a fresh layer of sun-cream to keep them safe while they played. Some of the girls were already starting to display very meaty rumps and thighs and, rubbing in the sun-cream, none of the women could help imagining that they were oiling them for the oven like a roast chicken. Katie’s mum especially wondered how many of the two, three and four year old girls in her care would make it to ten – she imagined relatively few. 

Looking over at the barbecue, Katie’s mum thought how happy her now-dead little daughter looked, turning over to coal and roasting to a delicious golden brown. She had been so excited and proud to be asked to be the day-care’s special lunch. After all, she was a big girl, and only big girls get to cook! 

Half an hour later the meat was ready to carve. Katie’s mum did the honours and began by carving off six thick slices of rump, nearly one whole buttock, which she wrapped in foil ready to take home and share with her husband that evening. Next she began to cut her daughter’s tender meat and put slices in burger buns before passing them to Mrs Arnold who added cheese, ketchup and salad according to the children’s request. 

By the time the parents came to collect their children from the last session of day-care before the Summer break, Katie was no more than greasy bones.

THE END


End file.
